


Windmills

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Windmills

Title: Windmills  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: B/G  
Synopsis: Buffy has something to tell Giles, but only after she asks a few questions.

 

He walked through the front door of the apartment, stopping suddenly when he saw her sitting at the table. He knew that she was aware of his arrival by the way she shifted her body. However, she didn't look up or utter a word at all.

"Buffy?" He dropped his keys onto the table by the door. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." She dropped a piece of paper from her hands. "How long have we been together?"

"Professionally? Or – " He glanced down at the fallen paper. "Eight months and twenty-two days."

She nodded slowly and ran her fingers over the piece of paper. "And living together?"

He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked closer to her. "Five months next week. Where are you going with this, Buffy?"

She sighed softly as she finally met his eyes. "And…when did you write this?"

He took a deep breath and walked over to stand behind her. A sad smile played on his lips as he looked over her shoulder at the document in question.

" 'Pray Your Gods'…um, if I recall correctly, that was written a week before we attempted to flee Sunnydale…and Glory."

She turned in her chair and stared up at him. "So…almost five years ago?"

"Yes." He admitted softly.

"You were in love with me five years ago?" She tilted her head thoughtfully. "And…why have we never discussed this?"

"Discussed how long I've loved you?"

"How long we've loved each other." She corrected gently.

"I suppose how long doesn't really matter. The fact that we finally realized is the important part." He lifted his hand, trailing his fingertips along her cheek. "To be honest, I can't remember a time, since we met, when I didn't love you in one way or the other. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you, Buffy. It wasn't just one moment of clarity."

She grinned at him. "No epiphany of Buffy-love?"

He chuckled as he cleared the papers from the corner of the table and sat down. "Not as such. All I know is that one day I looked at you and…I knew I was in love."

She stood up and pushed herself between his legs. "What about when you were with Olivia?"

He offered her a gentle smile as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "I loved you then."

Her eyes widened at his softly spoken words. "So, instead of telling me how you felt, you wrote about it?"

"Yes, well…music has been my saving grace in many instances." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "And, at the time, it was safer."

"Huh?"

"I could declare my love for you, in my way, without fear."

She tilted her head and placed her hands on his thighs. "You were afraid of me?"

"No, not of you. Of your possible, and at the time probable, reaction."

"Oh." Her hands gently rubbed along the denim. "Did you only write love songs about me?"

He laughed quickly and shook his head. "Oh, no. There are songs of lust, anger…a couple that were based on both lust and anger. I'm rather sure you'll find frustration in some of them as well."

She grinned and slid on hand up to his hip. "You wrote…sex songs about me?"

He blushed lightly. "Well nothing as graphic as what you've played for me in the past."

Her face reddened deeply. "Are you ever going to let me live that down? I forgot that cd was in the stereo when I put it on shuffle."

He grinned as his hand glided down her arm. "It wasn't all that bad. Hearing a man scream 'I want to fuck you like an animal' certainly put things into perspective."

She placed a soft kiss on his chin and smiled. "It may have been accidental, but it finally got me what I wanted."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "If anyone should ever ask what song was playing during our first kiss, I trust you'll come up with something more appropriate."

"I love you, Giles."

He didn't miss the cloud that passed over her hazel irises. "What is it, Buffy?"

With a slight shake of her head, the cloud disappeared. "Nothing. I just needed to say it."

"You've said it before. And I love you too…so very much."

Her eyes glistened. "I know you do."

His thumb brushed along her cheek as he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Hearing the worried tone of his voice, she gave him a smile and took a step back, tugging him off the table. "Play for me? I want to hear you sing."

He looked at her curiously as she led him to the couch, picking up his guitar on the way. He sat down, taking the instrument from her as she sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"What would you like to hear?"

She handed him a piece of paper that she had been able to snag from the table without him noticing. "This one."

He glanced down and exhaled slowly. "Why did you pick this?"

"It was the first one I read and…it really touched me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Especially considering that you were consuming my thoughts when I wrote it."

"Please let me hear it?"

He gave her a small nod and made a minor adjustment on the strings. Taking a deep breath, he began playing a soft tune. He met her eyes as he began to sing.

She listened intently as he poured his soul into the song. He'd made his way through the first two verses before her first tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head when she recognized the concern in his eyes and offered him a smile. At her unspoken request to continue, he nodded and effortlessly slipped into the next verse.

As the last notes sounded, she folded her hands in her lap and lowered her eyes. He placed his guitar on the far end of the couch and reached for her, covering both of her hands with one of his.

"Buffy? Are you – "

She interrupted him with a soft whisper that rang loud in his ears.

"I'm pregnant."

He hoped that she didn't feel the tremble in his hand. "Buffy?"

She looked up as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I know we didn't – "

He smiled as he took his turn at interrupting her. "We're having a baby?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes clearly showing her confusion as he slid from the couch and knelt in front of her. "Giles?"

He looked down as his hand moved to cover her abdomen. "How far along?"

"Seven weeks…according to the doctor." She watched as his smile widened. "You're happy about this?"

He looked up quickly, his smile faltering. "Are you…not?"

"No…" She continued quickly when his smile completely disappeared. "I mean, I thought you wouldn't…you know, be happy. We haven't really discussed having children."

He sat back and rested on his heels as he lifted his hand and caressed her face. "I'm happy, Buffy. I'm very happy."

He gently pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his. She sighed softly as his tongue slipped between her lips. She returned the kiss quickly, sliding her arms over his shoulders as she eased him into a sitting position on the floor and straddled his thighs. He moved backwards until his back was resting against the couch and bent his legs, causing her to slide fully onto his lap.

He pulled his lips from hers and smiled as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt. "I truly am completely in love with you."

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt before lifting her arms so that he could pull hers over her head. "Me too."

She met his eyes when she heard his chuckle. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders and leaned forward, kissing his neck just below his ear. "I meant I'm completely in love with you too."

He had removed her bra and was reaching between them for the button on her jeans. "Was hoping that's what you meant."

She licked her way up and down his neck before pulling his earlobe into her mouth, eliciting a deep groan from him. "Giles?"

"Mm?" He mumbled softly as he kissed her shoulder.

"Take me to bed."

"I'd love to."

She leant back against his thighs and circled his nipple with her fingertip. "But?"

He gave her a crooked grin as he shifted underneath her. "It seems as though I'm lacking the required leverage to stand at the moment. And, feel free to call me selfish, but I don't want to ask you to let me up."

She playfully smacked his chest and stood up, offering him her hand. "How's your leverage now?"

He smiled as he accepted her assistance and stood beside of her. He picked her up easily and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his hips. Bending his head, he flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Her fingers wound in his hair, holding him to her breast. She groaned softly as he held the hardened nub between his teeth, laving it with his tongue. He blindly made his way down the hall before stopping suddenly and turning, pressing her back against the wall.

When she grunted, he released her flesh and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Thought you were taking me to bed?"

"I am. Just…" He growled softly as he rocked his hips against hers. "Oh, God…Buffy, I want you."

"You gonna take me against the wall?"

He placed his palms against the wall on either side of her torso and thrust the hard bulge in his trousers against her denim-clad core. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to take you here?"

Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he thrust again. "Yes…no…oh, God…"

He grinned at her as he continued rocking into her. "Buffy? Tell me…"

She licked her lips and opened her eyes, dark with passion. "Bed…now."

He gave her a quick nod and pushed back from the wall, wrapping his arms around her. He easily manuevered them down the hall and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut before laying her on the bed. His mouth covered hers, his tongue gliding across hers as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before pushing them and her underwear down to her knees.

When his fingers brushed over her wet core, she pulled from the kiss and groaned loudly.

"Please, Giles…skip the foreplay right now."

He chuckled softly as he stood up and removed his remaining clothing before tugging her jeans off and dropping them to the floor. "As much as I love tasting you, I'm rather glad you said that."

She grinned when she felt his erection brush across her thigh as he moved over her. "Don't think either of us need it right now."

He settled himself between her thighs, easing his cock into her warm entrance. "Right now…I'd likely come with my first taste." He groaned in delight as he filled her. "Dear Lord…"

He felt her body shudder underneath him and met her eyes quickly. She raked her nails down his chest and across his nipple, smiling as he hissed.

"Fuck me…"

"Buffy…"

"Please…fuck me. Make me come hard and fast." She arched her hips against him, sighing as he gasped. "Please, Giles…"

He stared into her eyes as his fingers tightened on her hip. "Love you."

Any response she was going to give came out in an incoherent cry of ecstasy as he slammed his hips against hers. He pulled back and repeated the motion, her name leaving his lips on a guttural moan.

They fell into a quick, hard pace, her hips rising to meet each of his thrusts. His fingers threatened to bruise her skin as they dug into her hip. She reached up and pulled his head down, her mouth covering the sensitive area on his neck just below his ear.

As her teeth marked his flesh, his thrusts became frenzied. She released his skin, throwing her head back and calling his name. He doubled his efforts, sweat rolling down the side of his neck as he grunted.

"Buffy!"

"Oh, God, yes…Giles…so…"

"Come for me. Fucking…hell…come, Buffy…"

She felt him expand within her as her inner walls began the familiar quiver. "Almost…Giles…"

He slammed his hips harder against her, driving her closer to the edge along with him. When he felt the quiver turn to convulsions, he cried out.

"Now, Buffy…Christ! Come for me now!"

She screamed in response, flooding him with her juices as he exploded within her. Her hands slipped across his sweat-drenched back as he came a second time before collapsing beside of her. Too tired to move, she lay on her back next to him, her chest heaving as she fought to control her breathing.

"Jesus…"

He chuckled as he took a deep breath. "Indeed."

With some effort, he rolled onto his side, draping his arm over her abdomen. "Buffy?"

"Mm?" She reached up, twining her fingers with his.

He squeezed her hand gently as he kissed her temple. "Are you happy? About…the baby?"

She turned her head to look at him, smiling as she repositioned his hand to rest on her stomach. "Yes. I really am."

He exhaled softly and smiled.

"But, for some reason I thought you were gonna ask something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "You did? What?"

She chuckled nervously. "You know…me being pregnant…you being somewhat traditional guy…"

"You…thought I was going to propose." He stated softly.

"Yeah, I kinda did."

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I considered it. But, we've had the marriage discussion a few times before and…I know how you feel about it."

"Just a piece of paper." She smiled brightly at him.

"I'd marry you this second. You know that." When she nodded, he continued. "And you know that all you have to do is say the word. If you want to get married, I'll call a minister right now."

"Giles…"

He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Buffy, do you want to marry me?"

"I feel like I already have. Months ago. And…it is just a piece of paper. My mind hasn't changed on that."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"But…"

A sparkle of light flickered in his eyes. "But?"

She smiled and lightly touched his face. "Do you think…maybe we could…I don't know…wear rings or something?"

"Rings?"

She nodded slowly. "Like I said, I feel like I'm married to you. My heart is yours and I don't need a piece of paper telling me that we belong together. I mean, maybe one day I'll want to actually get married. But, for now…I'm happy with knowing we're together and having a baby."

"But, you'd like to wear a ring?"

"Your ring, not a ring." She moved her body into his arms and sighed softly. "I know it's silly…"

"It's not." He replied in a whisper.

"No?"

"No." He leaned into her and kissed her lips.

"Giles?"

"Hm?" His lips moved to her neck, placing tender kisses along her skin.

"We're going to be parents…"

He smiled as he lifted his head. "Indeed, we are."

"Who woulda thunk it?"

He chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "Me."

"Really?"

He grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, logistically, yes."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him. "Logistically?"

"Well, I'm not sterile. And…you haven't been on any form of birth control in a very long time."

A smile slowly appeared on her face. "And we've never used condoms…"

"Logistically, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Did you plan on getting me pregnant, Giles?"

He laughed softly as he shook his head. "No. But, obviously…the idea of having children with you was planted in my head at some point…or else, certain precautions would have been taken, I'm sure."

She gazed down at him for a few moments and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, you know?"

He brushed his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her down for a kiss, murmuring 'I know' against her lips.

She sighed softly as she broke the kiss and stretched across his body, laying her head against his shoulder. He chuckled as he pulled the sheet up over them.

"Something wrong with the mattress?"

She grinned sleepily. "Big wet spot…it's cold now. Besides…you're comfier."

He smiled as she yawned and nestled into his embrace. "Buffy?"

"Mm?" She mumbled.

"I'm in love with you too."

"Mm, I know. G'night, Giles. Sleepy."

"Goodnight, Buffy."

He tightened his arms around her, feeling her drift off to sleep. He lay awake for a while, listening to her soft breathing and thinking of the child she was now carrying. He smiled and closed his eyes, kissing her forehead tenderly before allowing sleep to take him.

-End

 

Though this isn't technically a songfic (in my opinion), these are the lyrics to the two songs "written" by Giles. Obviously, they really weren't. But, I chose to let him write them for my own purposes.

The first is the one he mentioned by name. The second is the one he sang to her.

I'm only posting these in case you're curious.

 

Pray Your Gods  
Toad the Wet Sprocket  
Fear

I will give the secrets you request  
And you will be the one to sacrifice  
So lay your olive arms upon my breast  
And sing the poems, free the butterflies

Pray your gods who ask you for your blood  
For they are strong and angry jealous ones  
Or lay upon my altar now your love  
I fear my time is short  
There are armies moving close  
Be quick, my love

I feel my body weakened by the years  
As people turn to gods of cruel design  
Is it that they fear the pain of death  
Or could it be they fear the joy of life

Pray your gods who hold you by your fear  
For they are quick and ruthless punishers  
Or lay upon my altar now your love  
I fear my day is done  
There are armies moving on  
Be quick, my love

 

Windmills  
Toad the Wet Sprocket  
Dulcinea

I spend too much time raiding windmills  
We go side by side  
Laugh until it's right

There's something that you wont show  
Waiting where the light goes  
Take the darkest hour-break it open  
Water to repair what we have broken

There's something that you won't show  
Waiting where the light goes  
Maybe anywhere the wind blows  
It's all worth waiting for

Pull on the borders to lighten the load  
Tell all the passengers we're going home

I spend too much time seeking shelter  
World without end couldn't hold her

There's something that you won't show  
Waiting where the light goes  
Maybe anywhere the wind blows  
It's all worth waiting for  
Anywhere the wind blows

 

~ End


End file.
